


[VID] Goin' In

by winterevanesce



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Format: Streaming, Gen, Musicians, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "There ain't no stopping us tonight."Made forVividcon 2018





	[VID] Goin' In

**Author's Note:**

> **Vidder:** Kitty  
>  **Source:** EXO (KPOP boy band) / Music Videos, Commercials, Concerts  
>  **Genre(s):** Action, Dance, Superpowers  
>  **Music:** Jennifer Lopez "Goin' In"  
>  **Runtime:** 2:59  
> 

YOUTUBE  
{ [CLICK HERE FOR VIDEO!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIo5qz6uwoo) }  
(right click the link / open in new window) 

VIMEO  
  
( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [M4V](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/EXO-GoinIn.m4v.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/k-pop-exo-goin-in/), [Tumblr](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/177222303207/there-aint-no-stopping-us-tonight-vividcon)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  A couple of years ago, a vid exchange “Festivids” put up vid requests by other vidders asking for fandoms they wanted to see a vid to. I can’t remember who it was, but someone requested an “EXO” vid. I was like “Wait, what?? Someone requested a K-POP vid?” I was stanning EXO since their first debut and at the time I actually didn’t think to make a vid on them until that festivids request. That was when I found my song and vid idea. I’ve had this vid idea running through my mind for years, but I’m the type that waits years to work on a vid until I have an incredible amount of source to work with. Every time I wait years later, it actually really pays off. This vid would not look like it does if I didn’t wait to make it.
> 
> One of the things I find so unique about this band is that they were introduced with possessing elemental superpowers such as controlling fire, water, wind, thunder, time-control, teleportation and so much more. That has been a theme that has been kept up with even after their debut and you can find it all through out their past and present videography.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this action packed, pretty boy’s vid! 
> 
> Oh and one last thing! I put together a playlist of my favorite songs from EXO. You can listen to it here: [EXO PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/user/kitxkatz/playlist/6JE6srFRjRDYwpDGbeI1G6?si=W43KJ1I0RvO2KaCRQXdVlQ)
> 
> ~XoXo Kitty


End file.
